Beast from the Land
by kusanosakura
Summary: J and K make one last terrible splash; Fujimaru is forced to choose between his country and the man he loves. Otoya must choose between the family he never wanted, his country and his beloved Fujimaru. Who will Fujimaru lose this time?


Title: The Beast Emerges from the Land

Fandom: Drama

Pairing: Fujimaru x Otoya

Notes: Takes places two years after Bloody Monday season 2 and four years after season 1. I've been toying with the idea of this for a while...

* * *

Chapter One

J walked behind his sister K on the beach in Maui...he had hoped the release from custody and the previous arrest of all of their colleagues would help ease her troubled mind. The stress of being their cult's messiah had driven her crazy and he had forced Falcon the wizard hacker to sabotage the jewelry box and prevent it from exploding by hacking it. It had also ended up nearly causing the death of K; she was shot to stop the bomb but was revived when she was no longer a threat to the destruction of Tokyo. He had offered the wizard hacker Spider a chance to revenge her father's reputation for giving them Bloody X in an effort to rescue his sister from imprisonment and his plan succeeded but the terrorists he had given a plan to had been thwarted by Falcon once more. Which was no less then he had expected...

He had overheard her planning an attack on Tokyo once more...he had hoped taking her away would cure here of her need for destruction. The real killer of their father, Orihara Maya had been killed by Spider's associates. He had ears everywhere...though he was retired from terrorism. K, why couldn't she let it go? He just wanted her to live free and safe the same as Falcon wished for his sister.

She had somehow gotten in touch with a foreign terrorist organization that sought to disrupt the power structure of Asian Countries by eliminating the stability it lent the region. If the major world powers lost Japan as an ally, it would cause World War III and restart the whole world as it destroyed Japan. Such a nuclear catastrope would be detrimental...

Hadn't she learned to given up on revenge and other foolish ideas? After almost losing her before in the aftermath of the failed Festival of Blood; he was terrified of losing her again...this escapade could destroy them both. She had begged or was it more like forcing him to agree to this and plan it. He didn't want anything to do with terrorists again...he told Falcon he was retiring...

Falcon sighed, he absolutely hated his job sometimes...

After the last major terrorist plot planned by J to gain his sister's release and the arrest of Third-i's best computer expert Sawakita for attempted murder of J and sabotaging their efforts to stop them; Falcon had been offered a job to take over for her. He had been given little choice considering Prime Minister Kudo and Third-i's commander Kirashima wanted to protect Japan against the newest threats regarding cryber terrorism and Falcon's abilities as a wizard were highly useful to that end.

It was a decent income, not bad for someone who didn't attend University; he had been given little choice in the matter. His sister was promised free attendance to any university she wished by Prime Minister, Otoya's grandfather if he agreed. He was also promised a permanant body guard; the retired Kudo who was paid a high salary to watch her and if there was any chance at danger she was to be immediately brought to Third-i for protection.

Otoya worked as a special advisor to the government as a nuclear specialist and had high security clearance due to his assistance in the case two years ago. Otoya was in his last year at University; he was about to graduate from the best university in Japan with a degree in Nuclear Science. Between himself and his best friend they had prevented the entire nuclear power system from ever being hacked again. They were careful to update their security every few weeks or so...just to be sure.

Falcon had his own space in the headquarters of Third-i and the best computers he could find. They mostly left him alone unless it was desparate. He was more of a free-lancer; he still had his moles that found and eliminated dangerous and criminal websites. He had both drives; his 'Save the Earth' one he used as Falcon and the one he used as 'Mole'. He had taken down Hornet; a teen who had been manipulated to to crimes by Spider; a childhood hero who had been like an older sister. He had defeated her in the end and saved them both from the destruction that would have ended the world as they knew it and destroyed Japan. HIs skills had in the end surpassed her's though she had been the first to teach him how to hack or at least how to use a computer. Because it was his gift to see holes in anything no matter how small and could use them to get through any obstacle.

He'd lost three friends to terrorists as well as his father and he wasn't going to lose anymore...

His father died to prevent Bloody Monday...and had helped postpone it...

Hide had died after being exposed to Bloody X and Makoto had turned out to be K...he'd lost her because she had gone crazy.

Aoi had died because of Spider...he'd hacked to save Tokyo and had ended up killing her because she was kidnapped and Spider had used her to try to stop him using a vicious blackmail tactic. He had to sacrifice her to save the country and it still weighed on his soul. Was the life of one person truly worth the lives of 10 million? He only agreed to this job to prevent more tragedy...besides he hated being brought in all the time when there was an incident. It was best to just stick around...

He kept an eye on many promising hackers, hoping to prevent them from becoming a tool like Hornet. He also wanted to prevent anyone from becoming a heartless hacker like Spider...

Falcon didn't like being forced to spy but it was for the 'greater good'...how he hated that phrase...

Otoya was working on the thesis for his doctorate...he was proposing a safer nuclear power system that would be nearly impossible to be used by terrorists. He was sure that nuclear power could be harnessed safely and would eventually replace coal and other polluting sources of energy. He wanted Japan to continue leading the way; he wanted to continue to keep Japan safe as well as self-suffient. They had to protect themselves from forces both inside and outside...

He still kept in touch with Fujimaru; they both were responsible for ensuring that Japan's sources of power such as their natual gas and nuclear power was safe from control. In fact...he had moved in with his best friend...

He kept an eye on Haruka and loved her like a sister; she was all they had left now. He refused to lose her like they had lost Aoi. He kept a secret from everyone...except Fujimaru. They had always been a pair...he would do anything to protect him. He had forced his grandfather to agree to permanant protection for Haruka as well as income in case something happened to Fujimaru or himself and the free education to a university of her choice. She wanted to help people and was going into psychology; she would make an excellent counselor. Her father and Aoi would be as proud of Haruka as he and Fujimaru were. He refused to claim J and K as siblings...Haruka was the closest thing he had to a sister. He had seen Aoi as one too...but it was Fujumaru that he loved...

He had confessed after Spider had been defeated...and Fujimaru had admitted to similiar feelings. They would do anything to protect each other; as well swearing to protect Haruka at any cost. They lived together and tried not to bother Haruka with the truth. She must never be put in danger...it would make things worse if anyone discovered the truth about his relationship with Fujimaru. He loved his friend...Kano guessed. He knew the former Third-i agent disapproved of their relationship but would never mention it. He just warned him to be careful...he didn't Fujimaru's lover to be used against him in the future.

Otoya would rather die then be used as a pawn to control his Fujimaru...

He took great pains in his own safety; his phone had a tracker made by Fujimaru that turned on if his phone was turned off. He never turned it,off he simply silenced it; it was a code between them, if his phone was off he was in trouble. His personal laptop also had a tracker that when in close proximity it increased the strength of the tracker. They had also installed the same tracker in Haruka's phone as well...and a tiny one in a locket that had belonged to Fujimaru's and Haruka's mother. Fujimaru had placed it behind a picture of their father. He was sure that his friend's father would have approved...

His own greatest fear was to be used for his knowledge; to be able to use nuclear power for peace, you had to have an understanding of their danger if used for terrible ends.

Having Haruka used to control either himself or Fujimaru was also a concern...not that he thought anyone would consider using her to control him unless they knew he was Fujimaru's lover.

Being used to make Fujimaru do bad things like J's group had used Haruka four years ago was also a concern...

Protecting them both was very important to him...he'd asked Fujimaru to put in a security system after the business with the Third Emperor that cost Aoi her life. He didn't want it to happen again...to any of them. There was a panic button beside the door that alerted Third-i immediately and the door could not be forced because they had installed a metal door. Though it could be blown open, that would alert Third-i immediately as well...

They didn't open the door without first verifying who was there...

Haruka complained but when they mentioned Aoi and she gave in...

It was cruel to use Aoi's memory like that, especially when they knew Haruka felt guilt about it even this long after but if it was to keep her safe...


End file.
